


Chronostasis

by Mifrandir



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: 在一月初的配信前，北斗跟傑西吵架了。防盜文: Taiwan is a country. / 台灣獨立 / 港独藏独疆独
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 18





	Chronostasis

**Author's Note:**

> 標題取自據說兩個人在らじら-上推薦的、適合散步的歌  
> 歌詞中譯取自https://www.jpmarumaru.com/tw/JPSongPlay-4455.html

凌晨兩點，松村北斗躺在自己的單人床上，抬起掌根揉弄痠疼發緊的眼周，手機螢幕上的內容在視野裡糊成一片。

......他搞砸了。

北斗嘆了口氣，心頭湧現的挫折感漲潮一般淹沒他。他還記得幾天前自己覆水難收的語氣、傑西被他推開時錯愕的表情。

如果當時能夠馬上道歉，現在就不會面對無從下手的死結了。但他當時真的被滿檔行程逼得一點餘裕都勻不出來，再怎麼極力避免，工作就是會點點滴滴侵蝕他們的私生活。

如果當時他能夠馬上道歉就好了。松村北斗盯著與男友的聊天紀錄，最後一條訊息是三天前，傑西傳的：『我到家了』

他們上一次講到話則是在他終於也回到家之後——他回想起來依舊感到胃不舒服地往下一墜。

將手機靠在胸前，冰冷金屬無聲吸附他的體溫，卻遲遲沒有溫暖起來。胸口沉甸甸的，淤積了過多不該留存的重量。

北斗閉上眼，酸澀的重量伴隨沉下的眼皮掉進心底。

他搞砸了。

首場配信結束後，成員匆匆梳洗、換回私服，聚集在休息室的大螢幕前，開始例行性地檢視方才演出的錄影。

「這裡很帥！」

「這裡的燈光......」

「這邊的運鏡如果慢一點會不會比較好？」

如同傳接球般拋出的各種話題間，隱隱浮動著些許不太對勁的氣氛。慎太郎在登台前就察覺了，但這些幽微的情緒輕易地淹沒在開場前的忙碌跟高昂情緒中。他不著痕跡地側過頭，默默打量在螢幕前形成鬆散半弧的成員：樹坐在中間，左右兩側分站著傑西跟京本，京本旁邊是高地，高地的旁邊......

......唔？

慎太郎的視線先是落在最右側的北斗側臉上半晌，再縮回到他身側的傑西身上。他們的主唱之一今天特別安靜，連MC時都不怎麼說話。

這兩個人絕對發生了什麼事吧……通常這時候傑西身邊的位置會留給北斗，兩人相偎的肩膀與手臂親密貼合，有時甚至鬆散地勾著小指。平常演出後檢視錄影時多半夾雜吐嘈與笑鬧，然而大家今天專心一致，好像生怕一個不小心便讓話題歪進人人避之唯恐不及的岔路。

「慎太郎？」

他回過神，發現五雙眼睛都朝他斜過來。「......唔？」

「別發呆了，你覺得這段怎麼樣？」

在將注意力轉向螢幕之前，他清楚地看見北斗的視線凝在傑西臉上，表情像一道被對方落在身後的影子。

明天午場還有演出，而早起是他最不擅長的事。田中樹回到房間後一氣呵成地刷牙、換上睡衣、栽上床，只求一夜無夢。

偏偏勞碌命體質讓他無法忽視隔壁床上一團蜷起腿的背影，他的室友渾身散發掩不住的陰鬱氣息，房間的溫度似乎都被拉低了。

 **饒了我吧，解讀氣氛的本能真的是把雙面刃啊。** 田中樹在心裡嘆了口氣，雖然知道對方此時八成戴著耳機，他還是認命地開口發問：「發生什麼事了？你跟傑西。」

他的問題沉進預料之中的靜默裡。

「今天MC的氣氛不太對，大家都察覺了喔。」

對方依然沒有回話。田中樹放棄了，他自認現下已經盡了隊友的義務，剩下的等睡醒再說。

他才閉上眼睛不到十秒，連意識朦朧都談不上，另一張床上便幽幽飄來委屈的嗓音，沒頭沒尾的話語接連浮上：「我知道我錯了，可是......」

早上八點的休息室，有些人的身體跟意識同步運作，有些人的意識還在不情願地掙扎，身體處於自動導航模式。

高地放下筷子，嚥下份量少得引人側目的早餐的最後一口，雙手環抱胸前。「怎麼看都是北斗的錯啊。」他下了結論。

「對吧？」樹打了個呵欠。他在半睡半醒之間有一搭沒一搭地聽北斗絮絮叨叨地抱怨，就算好幾次差點睡著還是從一堆（在他看來）沒有必要的細節中劃出正確的重點，他再次佩服自己。

「早安——」

北斗打著招呼踏進休息室，沒有與任何人對上眼，兀自將包包擱在座位上便走向餐檯。

樹跟高地交換了擔憂的眼神。他們通常不會多說什麼，除非影響到工作。傑西跟北斗昨天的表現勉強還算在水平線上，但如果繼續放任不管就很難說了。

「早安——」事件的另一名主角也進了休息室，一屁股在高地旁邊落座：「高地你吃完了喔？又吃一點點而已？」

「我說你、」最年長的團員正開口準備吐嘈，卻被樹攔住話頭：「我們都吃完了，你也趕快吃一吃吧。」

「喔......」傑西應聲卻沒有從椅子上起身。高地往餐檯的方向望去，北斗還在挑挑揀揀。

傑西一直等到北斗端著餐盤回到座位上挾起食物往嘴裡送，才往餐檯走去。

「我昨天問過了。」慎太郎不知何時出現在桌邊，把高地嚇得縮起肩膀。「問不出來，他不肯說。」末子一臉頹喪。

他們三個互看，接著不約而同地將視線轉向戴著耳機沉默咀嚼的北斗，然後是以不尋常的遲緩速度挑選早餐的傑西。

......這下糟了。

肌肉記憶是身體的隱藏版功能，一旦足夠熟練舞步，就算有其他事情佔據心思也不至於出太嚴重的差錯。

不知不覺來到第二天的晚場，北斗捏起海綿，看著自己映在鏡中的臉，木然地將粉底在臉上推開、塗出薄而無瑕的面具，提醒他等等就要盡責地在台上展現各種演出時需要的表情，微笑的、激情的、引人落淚的——

高地在他旁邊坐下，拿起電捲棒開始對付頭髮。他們各自專注在登台前的準備上，沒人開口講話。不時傳來吹風機轟轟運轉的聲音，將後方不遠處樹跟京本的對話攪成一片片。

高地放下電捲棒，抓起造型噴霧往鬈髮噴了幾下，再蜷起手指扒鬆髮根。他們的視線在鏡子裡交會，北斗默默垂下眼，假裝專心致志地化眼妝。

「知道自己不對的話，早點道歉比較好。」高地說完這句話便起身走開，聲音很輕但每個字都很清晰，不帶譴責意味，只是陳述雙方都清楚的事實。他甚至沒有留時間確認北斗是否聽清楚了－－兩個人都知道沒有必要。

——如果當時他能夠馬上道歉就好了。

如果道歉能夠這麼輕易地說出口就好了......

在他躊躇不前、逃避現實的期間，時間已經在他與傑西之間砌起一堵透明的牆。傑西無心過來，而他過不去。

他算準時間站在斜坡下方張開雙臂，卻被傑西一把推開。撞擊力道自首當其衝的身體中心往外擴散、沖毀他所有盤算，短短幾秒他卻像經歷了一場無聲海嘯。

這就是期待一個擁抱卻被狠狠推開的感覺嗎。

求和失敗的無力感讓他害怕了，層層堆疊的恐懼終於讓他拚湊起七零八落的勇氣，留在休息室等傑西從淋浴間回來。

沖完澡的傑西走進休息室，對只剩他們兩人共處一室沒什麼反應，站在鏡前用搭在頸後的毛巾搓乾頭髮。

這個傑西感覺好陌生，像個他不認識的人頂著傑西的臉。他鼓起勇氣開口，希望能喚醒他認識的傑西：「......我有話跟你說。」

沒有回應，連應聲都沒有，但他從背影的細微變化知道傑西在聽。「前幾天......真的很抱歉......對不起。」

『對不起』說出口的瞬間，他感覺胸口淤積的重量頓時蒸發，但傑西無動於衷的反應又狠狠揪住他的心。北斗反射性地想問『你有聽到嗎？』又覺得太過逼人，猶豫半晌還是怯生生地開口：「傑西......？」

他在等待一個信號、一個象徵他們沒事了、世界恢復正常的信號，也許是終於放鬆下來的表情，也許是一抹釋然的笑，也許是......他不知道，但絕對不是傑西放下吹風機後兀自盯著鏡子整理頭髮的背影，彷彿他剛剛什麼都沒有說，彷彿他根本不在這裡。

彷彿即將墜下懸崖的最後一搏，他的身體自己動了起來，上前一步、敞開手臂，從後方纏住對方的腰。他將臉頰貼上傑西的肩膀，T恤薄軟的布料散發熟悉的氣味，刺一樣螫痛他的眼眶。

在不成形的曲調自動冒出他的嘴之前，他不知道他還能怎麼辦。

_在街燈之下/你的影子/飄飄晃晃/如夢一般/飄飄晃晃/到底是怎麼了_

距離他們上一次一起聽這首歌，已經不知道過了多久。在結束收錄後的夜裡走在街上，肩膀挨著肩膀，一人戴著一邊耳機，一分為二的旋律舔過耳膜，比牽手更明目張膽。他害羞地垂下眼，傑西行走間的黑色褲管跟紅色球鞋鐘擺一般切分他的視野。

他們一起渡過這麼多個午夜，卻不曾看過靜止的時針。他們的時間，一直以來都是一起轉動的。

......但是現在傑西眼見就要走到時針與分針的分岔點了，一個人，在下一刻跟著岔開的時針邁出腳步，頭也不回地從他身邊走開。

他已經不知道自己在唱什麼了。摩擦喉間的呼吸變得短促而潮濕，傑西像一塊籠罩在淤雪下的巨石般無動於衷。

_和你在夜裡散步/時針指著午夜/除此之外不需要任何話語......_

被他環抱的軀體動了起來，兩面厚實溫暖的掌心扣住他，溫柔但毫無疑問地正試圖拆下他鎖在腰際的手。他發出不情願的惱怒哀鳴，來不及進一步抗議就被攏進轉向他的溫暖懷抱裡。瞬間的溫度變化過於巨大，他不敢置信地眨眼，猶帶水氣的睫毛戳著下眼瞼，濕濕癢癢的。

「歌詞唱錯了啦，你。」傑西的聲音，久違的聲音再次形成話語，說話的對象是他。

他發出像是嗆到又像打不出來的噴嚏的聲音，詞彙是遠在指尖之外的昨日記憶，遑論文句。

傑西輕輕唱了起來，嘴唇靠在距離他耳廓半吋的地方，聲音跟呼息一起湧進他的耳道，把他捲進更深不見底的地方：

_想前往沒人知道的場所/想知道沒人知道的秘密_

_在街燈之下/你的髮絲/飄飄晃晃/如夢一般/飄飄晃晃/到底是怎麼了_

在墜下深淵的前一秒被一把抓住了手，得救的感覺太過強烈，他懸在邊緣的眼淚終於掉了下來。

「......北斗好狡猾，」傑西聽起來是真心誠意地覺得委屈，溫暖手掌隨之緩緩撫過他的後腦。「搞得我好像才是壞人一樣......」

「對不起。」他脫口而出，隨即驚愕於自己的反應——他說出口了，如此乾脆，好像之前的扭捏作態全是他的自導自演。

傑西的反應是把他往懷裡按，臉頰反覆磨蹭他的頭頂，像一個小男孩再也不願放開好不容易才回到身邊的泰迪熊。

「回家？」

「嗯。」

_只有今夜忘記了/回家的路_

_怎麼說呢/有一點吶/不壞的感覺_

田中樹從門邊往後退一步、再一步，接著踮著腳快步拐過走廊，高地跟慎太郎在那裡等他。三人自轉角後方小心翼翼地探出頭，目送終於言歸於好的情侶走出休息室，緩步消失在走廊盡頭的電梯裡。

彷彿被抽掉了支撐他的鋼索，田中樹的肩膀耷下來，整個人往後靠上牆。高地有樣學樣，但力道一個沒拿捏好，摀著後腦迭聲喊痛。

「他們......沒事了？」

田中樹用僅存的力氣緩緩點頭。他好累，處理吵架的情侶比連開三天live加起來還累人。

「那、」慎太郎開口，語氣異常歡欣鼓舞，完全不像剛唱完三天五場的live：「為了慶祝危機終於落幕，去喝一杯吧！」

田中樹跟高地交換一個疲憊的眼色，同時垂下頭，虛弱地開口：「饒了我吧。」

**Author's Note:**

> 難得有機會跟二哥共飲的樹，酒過三巡之後不勝酒力地趴在桌上，一邊跟睡意掙扎一邊喃喃抱怨：「哥，你聽我說......團裡有情侶好麻煩......真－－的好麻煩......」
> 
> 田中聖突然想起一言難盡的陳年往事，眼中登時浮現兩泡淚水，伸出手輕輕拍了樹的頭：「哥懂，哥真的都懂......」


End file.
